Verge of Tears
by SpecialGirlxoxo
Summary: No one likes to be on the verge of tears, especially Damon Salvatore.Now that Klaus has come in their lives with a deal, they refuse immediately.Klaus somehow saw this coming and brought some special people from the past.Emotions will flare, tears will fall, Klaus has them just where he wants them. Damon/Rose, Jeremy/Anna, Caroline/Tyler... Rated M just in case o.o


Yeah so I was waiting for Episode 2 of the Vampire Diaries and I decided to watch a few episodes from Season 2 and I watched the episodes where Elijah and Rose appeared and when Rose died I cried my eyes out...I was pretty pissed that they killed Rose off because Damon cared for her A LOT!I should stop rambling and get on with the story now! Flashbacks are in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries if I did Rose would of lived and she would of been in love with Damon

* * *

_Today_.

Today, was the day to feel sorrow.

Today, was the day Rose died.

Today, this is the most painful sorrow filled day for Damon realized her truly _cared_ for Rose and why it _hurt_ _so bad _when he staked her to end her suffering.

* * *

Damon stared at Rose's grave, he put a Bloody Red Rose on her grave, tears fell from his eyes. If anyone hated crying, it was Damon Salvatore because Damon Salvatore doesn't _cry._

He bowed his head and turned, walking back to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"I'll never forget you, _Rose_." Damon said quietly as he walked away._  
_

* * *

They understood, they understood how hard and sad this day only person who didn't choose Stefan over him was gone, when that bite was meant for _him_.

Damon stared at the group of "friends" on the couches.

Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie (That sure is a surprise!), Jeremy, Matt...

But someone _didn't_ belong here among them and that was _Klaus_ sitting in a chair across from them.

Damon's eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of him.

Elena was the first to speak,

"Hello, Damon, sorry for this since today is the day...you know, Rose _d__ied. _" she said sadly.

Damon's eyes softened the least bit, Elena was now a vampire and things were awkward between them.

"Why is _he_ here?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just here to make a deal we were waiting for you." Klaus said in his British accent.

Damon continued to stand there, glaring at Klaus.

"Damon, calm down." Stefan said getting up from his place by Elena.

Damon sighed and sat next to Caroline.

"So whats the deal?" He inquired eyebrow raised.

"Well I just need Bonnie hear to turn Elena into a human so I can use her blood to continue making my Hybrids." Klaus says smiling charmingly towards Bonnie

"What?I can't do that." She says shocked

"Of course you can it's possible if Emily Bennett could you can too."

"Whats in it for us?" asked Caroline speaking up

"Well we all know you miss special people." Klaus says

And glares are projected his way, Damon's being the fiercest.

* * *

_Lexi, Rose, and Anna woke on the wooden floor, groaning they sat up holding their heads._

_"Ahh your awake, good have something to drink." Klaus throws them a few bloodbags they all drank quickly, he chuckled_

_"Oww!" Gasped Rose, seeing her bite had not disappeared_

_Lexi and Anna rushed to her side looking at the horrible bite_

_"Who did this to you?" demanded Lexi_

_"Jules." Rose said rolling her shoulder back._

_"Don't worry my dear Rose-Marie-." Klaus started,_

_"It's Rose." She snapped, glaring._

_"Ahh Rose, more I was saying your bite will heal if the little group accepts my deal, if not you all will die." Klaus said._

_"Ass." Anna muttered._

_"Annabelle I need to speak to you alone." He said._

_Once they were alone_

_"Annabelle you must try to convince Jeremy to convince the others to make the deal." He says seriously_

_"It's Anna." She snapped, "Anyways, why should I?" _

_"Because you'll be alive and able to be with your precious Jeremy, Bonnie and him broke up and she is currently pursuing another, your spot with him will be sealed."Klaus said smirking "Interested?"_

_Anna nodded "Alright, I'll do it."_

_"Excellent."_

* * *

"Whats in it for us?" asked Jeremy

Klaus chuckled,

"Why don't I just show you."

He snapped his fingers and the door opened, revealing Anna.

Everyone stared shocked, Jeremy was speechless

* * *

**Did you like it?I hope you did! :3 Well time to work on my other story, bye now!**


End file.
